


We Created Life

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Fluff, M/M, Made Up Science, Mpreg, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Some angst, brief mentions of kidnapping and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a experiment goes wrong, and Bruce ends up pregnant, how will he and Tony respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Anniversary Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Avengerskink prompt. Mpreg that is vaguely based on science if you squint, but still completely made up. Mpreg is not usually something that I write, but it was a request.

Bruce Banner was mulling over a set of equations when he heard the lab door open. He didn't even bother to look up at the sound. He knew that none other than Tony Stark had joined him. What he didn't know was that Tony came bearing two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey.

Tony came up behind the scientist and cleared his throat. 

"Hi Tony," Bruce said absently, barely shifting his focus off of his work.

"Dr. Banner, however important the work your brilliant brain is working on right now is I am still going to have very hurt feelings if you don't give me your attention soon," Tony quipped.

"What is it? And why did you bring two glasses?" Bruce asked, finally looking up and giving Tony his full attention.

"This is very expensive Scotch, and there are two glasses because you're drinking too. Come on Brucie, we're celebrating," Tony urged.

"Celebrating?" Bruce questioned as he squinted at the other man. "Oh, it's our anniversary isn't it."

"You forgot?!?" Tony asked in mock hurt, clutching his chest to ham up the reaction even further. "One year of awesome science by day and making out by night and you forgot?!?"

"Tony, neither of us know what day it is half the time. I'm willing to bet the only reason you know is because JARVIS reminded you," Bruce said levelly.

"Okay, you caught me. So, are we celebrating or what?" Tony answered breezily.

"With whiskey? I thought occasions like this were usually celebrated with champagne," Bruce stalled, not really eager to participate in Tony's "celebration."

"Celebrating with champagne is for amateurs and girls. We are far too awesome to celebrate that way. Besides, I told you, this is a very nice bottle of Scotch. Far more appropriate for celebrating a nuanced, mature relationship like ours."

"Whatever Tony," Bruce said rolling his eyes. "But I guess one wouldn't hurt. It is our anniversary."


	2. A "Mature" Relationship

Several hours later, the bottle of Scotch and two of its friends lay empty on the lab floor. The tumblers, that had been filled repeatedly over the evening, sat forgotten on the lab bench, and the giggles of the drunk scientists rang throughout the space.

"Do you think that Clint ever worries about Natasha living up to her name? I mean they must call her Black Widow for a reason. Do you think he's afraid that some time she might just kill him after sex?" Tony asked in drunken earnestness.

"I don't know. I certainly wouldn't chance it with her," Bruce mused.

"You better not. You're mine, and I don't like sharing," Tony answered throwing an arm over Bruce's shoulders possessively. 

"I know. I'm surprised I've never woke up with a tattoo that says 'property of Tony Stark.'"

"Oooooh! That's a good idea. I should totally do that."

"Sure, if you want to be the one to explain to the Other Guy why he was awoken by a needle being stuck into his skin repeatedly."

"No fair. You're playing the Hulk card again!" Tony whined.

"You love me anyway," Bruce gloated.

"I do," Tony said as he leaned in for a sloppy kiss, only to break it with incessant giggling a couple seconds later.

"Have you ever seen that website 'what if they mated'?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure."

"I was just thinking. What do you think the love child of Steve and Thor would look like?" 

"Ummmmmm . . . . Probably blond and muscular."

"Yeah, more muscles than brains. Baby blue eyes, and all innocent."

"With a tendency to cause electrical storms when he was upset."

"You know, we're both geniuses. We wouldn't have to just imagine. I'm sure we could come up with something that could make that baby a reality if we put our heads together," Tony reasoned.

"To what end?" Bruce asked in one of his rare moments of lucidity since the drink had started to flow.

"Science! Also it would be the best troll of all time!" Tony exclaimed proudly.


	3. One Small Leap for Drunken Science

Despite their inebriated state, the two of them were quickly making headway on their new experiment. A little DNA from a creature from the Syngnathidae family, (though why Tony had seahorse DNA just laying around, Bruce would never know), some gene splicing here, some revolutionary leaps in genetic engineering techniques there, and voila! A ground-breaking new serum all created in the name of drunken science.

"We did it!" Tony said, high-fiving Bruce as he looked at the results of their work under a microscope. "Now all we have to do is spill some on Spangly Shorts and get him and the God of Thunder into the bedroom." Tony gestured towards the test tube of the serum sitting in the rack on the workbench excitedly.

"Wait, what makes you think Steve will be doing the catching if we somehow get the two of them to have sex?" Bruce asked.

"Don't be stupid Bruce. Thor is a Norse god. Do you really think he's going to let the resident Boy Scout give it to him?" Tony said impatiently.

"I think that we're never going to get those two in bed together. Face it Tony. Steve is far too straight-laced, and Thor is in love with Dr. Foster."

"Well, maybe if we made a love potion, or a sex pollen, and closed them in a room together and released it then . . ."

"Tony, could you please stop thinking of ways to get Steve and Thor to have sex, and maybe just have sex with me? We _are_ supposed to be celebrating our anniversary," Bruce interrupted.

"Good idea," Tony agreed with a smirk.

Within a matter of moments the two of them were engaged in a heated lip lock. Tony pushed Bruce back against the workbench and deepened the kiss. There was no question, this was going to happen right there in the lab. Both were too impatient to wait long enough to take it back to the penthouse.


	4. The Morning After

The next morning the pair woke up naked on the lab couch with pounding headaches.

"What happened last night?" Bruce groaned. "The lab is a mess."

"We celebrated our anniversary, got drunk, did science and then had sex," Tony stated matter-of-factly. "All in all, not a bad night."

"What?!? The lab is in shambles, I feel like I spent last night banging my head against a wall, and we wasted who knows how much in resources, and you call that a good night? Sometimes I don't know what I see in you."

"Harsh Bruce. And right after our anniversary too," Tony grumbled teasingly.

"Well, we better clean up," Bruce said with a shrug.

"Do we have to? Couldn't we just have sex?"

"No. Now grab a broom," Bruce said in a tone that left no room for argument.

They began to clean the room in silence. Sweeping up broken glass, reorganizing equipment on worktops, and putting away any of the glassware that had miraculously been saved.

"Tony," Bruce said hesitantly, "you said we did science last night. What did we work on?"

"We . . . . Uh . . . I don't remember, but I'm sure JARVIS has a record of it," Tony said sheepishly.

"You know what. I don't want to know," Bruce answered. "JARVIS?"

"Yes Dr. Banner?" The computerized voice answered.

"Don't let us do drunk science again. If you notice that we're intoxicated in the lab, cut the power," Bruce ordered.

"But Bruce, we . . ." Tony interrupted.

"No, it's not safe. Whatever we did last night couldn't have been anything good. I'd rather we just forgot about it, and didn't take that chance again," Bruce countered. "JARVIS, did you get that?"

"Yes Dr. Banner. In the future the power will be cut."

"Thank you," Bruce said with a nod.

With that they finished cleaning, and their drunken night in the lab was forgotten. Well, at least it was forgotten for a few weeks.


	5. Strange Illness

Bruce ran back to the bathroom. He had been throwing up for the past two days. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he felt miserable. He was achy and most food seemed to nauseate him.

Tony knelt down next to him to rub his back as he once again emptied out the contents of his stomach. He had rarely left Bruce's side since the first time he dashed for the bathroom two days previous, and currently he was eying Bruce with a worried gaze. 

"I'm doing it," he told his vomiting boyfriend resolutely.

"No . . .my . . .blood . . .is . . .dange . . .rous," Bruce croaked out as he wretched.

"I'll take precautions. I'll even wear a hazmat suit as I analyze your blood, and I'll destroy the sample afterwards. Just, please. There's something wrong. You don't get sick. You shouldn't be able to. Not with your irradiated blood. If you're sick it could mean something serious is wrong," Tony rushed. He paused a second, ducked his head down so it was next to the toilet so that Bruce could see his face and then continued in a whisper, "I'm really worried, Bruce. I'm scared, okay? Please."

"Tony . . . " Bruce started, more strongly now that the nausea had temporarily subsided.

"Look, I'm going to do it either way. You can either let me draw your blood while you're awake and have control, or I'll try and take it while you're sleeping, and if I wake the Big Guy who knows what will happen. But I will try if you don't let me. I swear I will," Tony interrupted, the resolution returning to his voice with full force.

"Fine. Let's go down to the lab. But you're taking every precaution possible. Double layer of gloves, full radiation suit, and destruction of the sample immediately after we analyze it. Promise me."

"I promise," Tony answered as he helped Bruce to his feet.


	6. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where I explain the pseudoscientific, (if you can even go that far), gobblety-gook.

"This can't be right," Tony said once again as he looked over the report in front of him. He had lost track of the number of times he had repeated those words, or rechecked the analysis in front of him in disbelief, but he knew he that each and every time he came to the same ridiculous conclusion.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he entered the lab and walked over to Tony.

"Your blood tests. They can't be right . . . They say . . .they say you're pregnant," Tony managed.

"What? That's impossible. I'm a man. I can't get pregnant," Bruce scoffed.

"We'll just have to run the tests again," Tony concluded.

"What? No, Tony. You are not taking more of my blood. It's dangerous," Bruce said sternly.

"Then what are we going to do? There's clearly something wrong with the first sample. It must have gotten somehow contaminated. You can't be pregnant," Tony argued.

"Sirs, if I may," JARVIS interrupted.

"What, J? We're kind of busy," Tony half-growled back at his creation.

"I know sir, but I was merely going to say that the results may not be inaccurate."

"What?!?" Both scientists cried in unison.

"Well, sir, you see, the night that you and Dr. Banner got drunk in the lab you invented a serum that was meant to enable male pregnancy," JARVIS started.

"Wait, what?!?" Bruce interrupted. "Why would we do that?!?"

"The two of you said something about Mr. Rogers and Mr. Odinson creating offspring," JARVIS explained in a way that seemed almost hesitant.

"What if they mated," Tony whispered, realization dawning on his face. 

"But wait, J. We made the serum, but that still doesn't explain how Bruce could be pregnant. I remember making it, but we didn't use it, and we certainly didn't test it on Bruce," Tony countered.

"Of course not, sir. But later that night you and Dr. Banner engaged in sexual relations on various surfaces in the lab. At one point you pushed Dr. Banner onto the bench where the serum was sitting, and it appears to have spilled."

"And if it came into contact with his skin he could have been affected by it," Tony finished, as Bruce's cheeks turned crimson.

Bruce knew that JARVIS was installed in all parts of the Tower. He had even gotten used to the voice speaking to him out of nowhere, but he didn't think he would ever get used to the fact that JARVIS saw every intimate moment he and Tony spent together, no matter how aware he was of the AI's presence.

"Wait, we created a serum that could cause male pregnancy? How? And it was designed to be applied topically? Why?" Bruce asked incredulously. It was official. He was never drinking with Tony again. 

"The how JARVIS can probably explain by bringing up our notes from that night. The why was because we wanted to be able to 'accidentally' spill it on our dear old leader and have it take effect. Any other way would have required more cooperation on his part," Tony explain.

"I see," Bruce said in mock understanding that barely hid his annoyance. "JARVIS can you bring up our notes?"

One of the screens filled up with barely legible, drunken scrawlings. Bruce sighed and looked them over, his eyes and annoyance growing the more that he read.

"What's wrong, Brucie? Not happy about being a mommy-to-be?" Tony joked to try to lighten the mood. Sure, internally he was freaking out too, but he knew they both needed to stay calm if they were going to figure out what to do next.

"Actually, you're the mother," Bruce replied with slight amusement, even though he was still clearly stressed.

"What do you mean? You're the one who's pregnant," Tony questioned.

"Yes, but we used seahorse DNA in our serum. From what I can figure out from our notes the serum created a temporary internal 'pouch' in the recipient of the serum's abdomen, and temporarily rewired their sperm to read any sperm that entered their body from another person as if they were ova, direct them to the pouch, and fertilize them. So, I might be the pregnant one, but technically you're the mother, more or less," Bruce explained.

"Well, what do you know?" Tony replied, looking over the notes.

The lab fell silent as both of them looked over the notes once more and let the implications sink in.

"What should we do?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Bruce replied softly. "This is a pretty big shock. Maybe we should call it a night. Look at it with fresh eyes tomorrow before we make any decisions."

"Why not," Tony agreed with a shrug, holding out his hand for Bruce's. 

Still reeling from the day's revelation, the pair made their way to their bedroom hand-in-hand.


	7. A Split Decision

"How can you say that?!?" Bruce yelled in a tone that had a sharp edge to it.

"How can you not?!? It's the only solution," Tony yelled back.

The pair had slept on it, and come to drastically different conclusions.

"Last night as I was trying to think of how we got into this mess in the first place I remembered fuzzy bits and pieces. I remember asking you why we were trying to make Steve pregnant, and you said for science. Well, I may not be Steve, but there's still just as much scientific information that can be gleaned from me being pregnant," Bruce said vehemently.

"You're right! You're not Steve! I don't love Steve! I love you! And there are too many unknowns here! First of all, the 'pouch' that the fertilized embryo is in was meant to be temporary. How do we know it won't breakdown leaving the embryo to die and poison you with the toxins from the decomposing cells?" Tony countered.

"It was designed to be activated to be more permanent if there was a release of hormones due to fertilization being achieved. It should stay intact until the hormone levels change after the fetus comes to term and is delivered," Bruce shot back.

"That's my other question. If the fetus gets to term, how will it be delivered? Unlike a seahorse, the pouch is entirely internal without any external opening, and unlike a woman you have no birth canal," Tony threw back.

"So when the fetus is fully developed it will have to be delivered through a procedure similar to a Cesarean section," Bruce offered.

"What about the Other Guy? Will he allow us to do that? Will the high levels of radiation in your blood even allow you to carry a child to term? What if you hulk out? What effect will that have?" Tony questioned rapidly and without mercy. 

"There are a lot of unknowns, but that's what science is. We try something and we seek to discover those unknowns. You're right, I may not be able to carry this child to term, but I'm willing to try. Think of all of the things we could learn from this experience. Come on Tony. For science?" Bruce practically pleaded. 

Sure, Bruce was curious. They had a scientific opportunity here that they were likely not to encounter again, but that wasn't his only motivation. He had always wanted children, but when his accident had happened it seemed likely that any chance he had for becoming a father had left the building as the Hulk came into it. 

Even as he had gained more control, and settled down with Tony, he knew that children were pretty much an impossibility. They were both men, so short of some strange situation like the one they were in now, they couldn't have biological children, and what social worker in their right mind would give two men with lives as unstable as theirs the opportunity to adopt? The situation was strange, granted, but it was giving him a chance at something he had long ago given up on. Now that he was presented with that chance, he couldn't just let it go without a fight. 

However, he knew that sentiment like that would never sway Tony, so he appealed to his intellectual curiosity. To science. Surely Tony would see the value of the situation in terms of scientific discovery.

Tony sighed, considering his words, and reluctantly replied, "For science."

"Good," Bruce replied with finality. He paused for a second and then added, "You have a point about hulking out though. When I go through a transformation it breaks every bone in my body and tears my muscles and organs. I can't imagine that it would do a fetus any favors, so we're going to have to do everything we can to keep me calm during this pregnancy."


	8. Keep Calm

Neither of them thought that keeping Bruce calm would be easy. Tony regularly blew things up, they were superheroes whose friends were superheroes, they lived in the middle of a chaotic city, there were always people after Bruce, and neither of them were what you could call normal. However, as difficult as they thought it would be, it was even worse. 

The first incident was relatively small and normal in terms of the two of them. Tony was working on one of the suits when he miscalculated and caused an explosion. Bruce was sitting a short ways away working on some calculations. When we saw the spot where Tony had been standing engulfed in flame he had to consciously remind himself why he need to stay calm. He reminded himself that Tony routinely blew things up and he was always fine, but it wasn't working. His eyes flashed green, and as a green hue started to overtake his skin Tony ran over and grabbed his hands. Tony urged him to calm down. Wrapped him in a tight hug and breathed with him until the danger of transformation passed.

After that they created a new rule. Bruce stayed out of the lab if Tony was doing any building or mechanical work, and Tony tried a little harder to be careful. That couldn't prevent the next close call though.

The second incident happened when the city was attacked by giant slugs from outer space. Bruce stayed in the Tower while the other Avengers fought. They all knew about Bruce's situation and none of them said a word about him choosing to sit the battle out, (even if they missed having Hulk on the battlefield).

Everything seemed to have gone to plan. Bruce was sitting having a cup of tea when the others returned having once again saved the city. Sure, they were dirty, tired, and a little banged up, but there had been no serious injuries.

The problem came when a slug, that had apparently found a way to stowaway on Thor's cape, got loose in the Tower and tried to attack Bruce. It glommed onto his hand and started oozing its acidic slime. Bruce was in pain, but fought against transformation as hard as he could. His whole body shook as he tried to tell the Hulk that he wasn't needed and he shouldn't try to take over.

Thankfully, Tony found him within a few seconds and fried the slug to a crisp. The burns that the acid had caused were treated, and a new rule was formed. After a fight all of the Avengers needed to be checked for anything harmful that they could bring into the Tower before they were allowed back in. Really, it only made sense. Not only for the safety of the residences, but also to keep down repair costs.

The next incident happened less that twenty-four hours after that, when Director Fury learned that a certain green rage monster had been AWOL during the latest fight. He called Stark Towers demanding answers, and was less than impressed when he was told Bruce decided to sit the fight out because he was expecting. He demanded that Tony and Bruce get rid of the 'monstrosity' that Bruce was carrying before Bruce completed the first trimester of his pregnancy and doing something about it could risk being considered in anyway illegal. He said they were dealing with things that they knew nothing about, and were likely to create a monster. He argued they should get out before they were in a situation they couldn't get out of.

When Bruce bristled and his eyes flashed green at Fury's words, Tony held him close and countered that they already had a responsibility to the potential life and that they had a responsibility to the scientific community to see this as far through as they could. He argued that furthermore what he and Bruce chose to do about Bruce's pregnancy was none of the director's business, thank you very much, and that they would do as they pleased. Then for good measure he added that the Avengers were essentially autonomous anyway, and they reported back to SHIELD as a courtesy. A courtesy they could stop at any time if they felt that SHIELD no longer represented their best interests.

No new rules were created after that incident. The team had long ago decided that Fury never needed to be told more than was necessary and should be avoided when possible.

Surprisingly, after that the next several months were fairly quiet. Sure, there was the occasional explosion in the lab or attack on the city, but the new rules that they had put in place insured that Bruce was always sheltered from any undue stress.


	9. . . . Until it's Time to Panic

Bruce was eight months pregnant when his worst nightmare became a reality. Tony was out testing his new suit when suddenly there was a small helicopter outside of the penthouse windows. Before Bruce could react their was a sharp pain in the side of his neck. Moving his hand to the spot, he realized that he had been hit with a small dart filled with Hulk suppressant drugs.

'I hope this doesn't hurt the baby,' was the last coherent thought that he had before he hit the floor.

The next couple of minutes he went in and out of consciousness, but he was sure he heard boots approach him across the penthouse's plush carpet. Then he heard a familiar and hated voice say, "So it's true. The monster's with child. Well, that's just disgusting and unnatural. Lieutenant, please load up the freak of nature in the bird. We need to get out of here before that pain-in-the-ass Stark gets back here."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony returned from his test flight he realized that Bruce was gone. A quick consultation with JARVIS confirmed his worst fears, and made his blood run cold. Under normal circumstances, Ross capturing Bruce would be unbearable, but not only had he taken Bruce, he had taken his child as well. (Though he would never admit it, Tony's excitement had grown over the last few months. What had started as scientific curiosity had ended up as so much more. Bruce was carrying HIS child, and he couldn't help but feel attached to the life the two of them had inadvertently created). 

Tony had JARVIS inform the others of the situation and then took off in the Iron Man suit to look for Bruce. He didn't wait for them, he didn't even stop long enough to form a plan. All he knew was that he needed to find Bruce, and he needed to do it NOW.

After half an hour of searching, he saw a helicopter that looked like the one from the security footage on top of a large, nondescript brick building. He quickly landed next to the helicopter, sent a message to the others, and tried to form a quick plan. 

Incredibly desperate, and also true to form, (he was Tony Stark after all), he opted to break in with all guns blazing to try and get Bruce out using surprise and sheer force. He only hoped the others would be there in time to back him up if things didn't go his way.

Fifty minutes, and a whole lot of destruction later, he had his unconscious, drugged, and battered boyfriend resting in his own bed at the Tower once more.

"I can't believe that they beat him," Tony spat venomously as he looked down at the bruises that covered Bruce's body. "He was clearly too drugged to move. He didn't pose any kind of a threat. And he's PREGNANT. What kind of a person beats someone up when they're pregnant? To think they have the nerve to call HIM a monster."

Steve put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder, but didn't say anything. To be honest he didn't know what to say. What could you say to a man who had almost lost so much all in one fell swoop to people who were supposed to be defending their country? The army was supposed to be the good guys, but one needed only to glance at Bruce to realize that they weren't so good after all.

"And the baby," Tony said brokenly, "they drugged him with something strong enough to stop the Hulk and then beat him to a pulp. Who knows what that did to the baby, but it couldn't have been good."

Steve noted that for the first time Tony use the word 'baby', not fetus, not any other detached scientific term, 'baby.' He knew now wasn't the time to bring it up, but he smiled to himself at how attached Tony seemed to have grown to the little life that was growing inside of Bruce. 

He had had his doubts about how wise it was for the pair of scientists to become parents. They could talk about the science behind it all they wanted, they were becoming parents, and Steve had originally thought they were far from up for the task. But just one glance at Tony now told him everything he needed to know. Tony loved Bruce, and he loved their child, and because of that Steve thought they might just be able to pull this off.

"Tony," Bruce groaned as he fluttered open his eyelids and tried to sit up.

"Shhhh . . .stay down. You're pretty beat up. You need to take it easy," Tony said gently as he reached out an arm to carefully prevent the other man from getting up.

"The baby!" Bruce cried in panic, "They drugged me, and then they kicked and hit me repeatedly. Tony, is our baby okay?"

Bruce's eyes pleaded with Tony to reassure him. To tell him that everything was alright and that his captors hadn't managed to take away yet another precious part of his life. Tony saw all those questions and anxieties in his lover's eyes and wished he could soothe away all of his fears, but he knew he had to be honest.

"I don't know. We should run some tests if you're up for it. We can't know until then," he said as evenly as he could as his heart broke looking at the pain that overtook Bruce's expression before he nodded numbly.

Several hours and tests later they were all relieved to find that by some miracle the fetus' heartbeat was still strong and there were no noticeable signs of serious fetal distress. Both Bruce and Tony cried in relief, as they held onto each other for dear life, when they heard the news .


	10. The Lab Accident that Went Right

A little over a week later the time had come for the baby to be born. Bruce quickly ran over everything Tony would need to do once last time, (Tony had been doing simulations since the sixth month of Bruce's pregnancy to get ready. Bruce had insisted that knowing the Tony was the one holding the scalpel would help keep the Hulk at bay. After all, he trusted Tony), and made sure Natasha and Steve were ready to assist before he allowed himself to be sedated.

Once Bruce was under, Tony's hands quickly completed the well practiced routine and brought the seven pound and four ounces, most beautiful baby boy he had every seen, into the world. He quickly suctioned out the newborn's nose and mouth and when that little, wrinkled, pink ball started to scream he swore it was the most beautiful sound he had every heard. 

He cut the umbilical cord and passed the baby off to Natasha so they he could close Bruce's incision back up. He finished his work steadily, even as tears stood in his eyes showing the flood of emotion he was feeling, (but he was not crying okay. He was Tony Stark and he _did not_ cry).

A couple hours later, the pair of new daddies were sitting with their new bundle of joy. Neither of them could take their eyes off of him. The lab accident that had gone horribly right. By all logic he shouldn't be there, but what had started as drunken science had turned into the best thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"I like the name 'James'. What do you think?" Bruce asked.

"I think it's perfect. . . . James Banner-Stark, welcome to the world. It's a scary place, but don't worry, your daddies are superheroes," Tony cooed at the small wrapped bundle that was held in Bruce's arms.

Bruce and Tony chatted softly until the little family fell asleep, safe in each other's company, and thankful for the life they had accidentally created.


End file.
